


Howl

by Georges_Left_Ear



Series: Strangeness and Charm [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Bottom Castiel, F/M, Florence and the Machine - Freeform, Jealousy, Original Female Character - Freeform, Pax Winchester - Freeform, Sexy Castiel, Strangeness and Charm, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Supernatural smut, castiel smut, headcannon, howl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Georges_Left_Ear/pseuds/Georges_Left_Ear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Be careful of the curse that falls on your lovers.<br/>It starts so soft and sweet but turns them to hunters."</p><p>When the boys and Pax encounter a yeti, Pax prays to Castiel for help. Of course Castiel makes quick work of the abominable snowman so they go out to celebrate. However, Pax experiences a new emotion when the waitress of the bar takes a fancy to her Angel of the Lord. Jealousy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howl

They had never encountered a yeti before. Let alone a whole pack. In fact, so reclusive and rare were they, that they were considered a myth even among hunters until now. Pax had prayed to Castiel to “help” with the “abominable snowmen.” She and the brothers were getting the full lesson in what “abominables’ bounce” meant but apparently its just another Thursday for a multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent. Really though, she just wanted to see him. It had been weeks. They would have taken a beating but they would have gotten the job done. Once the Angel arrived though it was quick work on the yetis, so they went for drinks to celebrate and warm up.

Dean ordered some beers from the bar The waitress appeared after they sat down to a table.

“So you four seem to celebrating something! What’s the occasion?”

“Oh, just finished a big job today. Out relaxing.” Dean smiled at her.

“Thanks to him.” Sam nodded to Castiel.

“Oh! Congratulations! I’m sure it had nothing to do with your devilish good looks though.” She giggled.

“Devilish, no.” 

“I think he just put the fear of God into the competitor, that’s all.” Sam chuckled.

“Angelic then.” She cooed. “So what are your names then?”

“Actually can we get a couple orders of wings please?” Pax interrupted. The waitress looked at her sideways. “Yeah sure! But, real quick hun, I’m gonna need to see your ID for that drink.” She said to Pax.

“But, I’ve already been served it.”

“Yeah, but I think he got it for you from the bar so I need to check your ID before I let you keep it.”

“Why didn’t the bartender do it?” Pax argued.

“Just show her Pax.” Dean said.

Pax glared at him and then looked at the waitress stone faced, reached into her wallet, plucked out the fake Dean had made her, and handed it to the waitress between her fore and middle finger. She stood between Pax and Castiel and looked at it for a bit too long before saying: “Ok! Thanks hun! Coming right up!” and handing the ID back to Pax.

“If anyone treated me like back home, Pap would've shut this place down. Plus, how obvious can you be?” Pax grumbled, moving to press her leg against Castiel’s.

“Hey, she can get it if she wants.” Dean chuckled, mentioning something about her ass.

Pax rolled her eyes. “A five a best Dean.” A few moments later she was back with the wings, her shirt one button more undone. “I didn’t catch your names before.” She said glancing at the guys.

“Sam.”

“Call me Dean, sweetheart.”

“Um, Castiel.”

“Well, Sam, Dean, Castiel, y’all are my last customers tonight. Stick around? Maybe I could get a dance from Castiel here?” She nudged him and gave a seductive smile. Before Pax could protest, Sam looked at Castiel wide eyed and said: “We’d love to!”

“Great! I’ll go get the check for when you’re finished.”

When she left Pax ran her fingertips up the outside of his thigh and gave it a tight squeeze. He glanced at her and slightly shifted his leg toward her. She brushed down his thigh ever so lightly and returned her hand to her drink.

“I swear to God, if she calls me hun one more time she’s gonna get stabbed. I have a name too you know.” She said. The waitress was back way too quickly. She set the receipt on the table and held her hand out to the Angel.

“Oh, uh.” He was blushing. “I’m really bad at dancing.” Dean threw an oyster cracker at him. “Come on Cas! Have a little fun for a change!” He looked at Pax.

“What are you looking at me for?” She said.

Dean threw another cracker at him. He got up hesitantly and followed the waitress to the dance floor. Pax watched them carefully. For a five, she really knew how to move her body. He seemed to be enjoying himself.

“Look at him! Angel could be getting lucky tonight!” Dean laughed.

“Well Beyoncé doesn’t leave a lot of room for Jesus if you know what I mean.” Sam nudged Dean and chuckled. Pax was pretty quite.

“What’s wrong Pax? Jealous?” Dean teased.

“I find her annoying. She’s trying way too hard. Especially with this lot.” She paused. “Oh, sweet God she just wrote her number on his hand. What are we 15?”

“YOU’RE KIDDING!” Dean grabbed Castiel’s hand when he returned and threw his head back cracking up.

“Wait you’re not gonna leave with her?” Sam asked.

“Why would I do that?” Castiel peered back at him. Dean lifted his eyebrows and said: “Ok then. I guess let’s go.”

Pax noticed the waitress watching them leave. She wrapped her arm around Castiel, made sure Sam and Dean weren’t looking, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and winked back at the waitress. _Fuck off bitch he’s mine._

 

                                                            ~~~~~

Pax was silent the whole ride home. When Dean pulled the Impala into the garage of the bunker she was out before the engine was even off. The boys followed her heavy footsteps into the kitchen. She pulled out a bag of chips from the pantry, pulling away from Dean as he tried to reach his hand in the bag for some.

“Dean stop!”

“I just want one Pax!”

“My ass!”

They wrestled a bit before Dean snatched the bag from her and retired to his room with it. Sam glared at the two of them.

“I don’t know what’s going on with you two but you’re acting like children and I’m too drunk to deal with it.”

“K, night Sam.” Pax spat. He sighed and stumbled off to his room.

Castiel was leaning against the table across from her. She couldn’t help but stare at his inked hand. He was squinting at her with his head cocked, his hands holding the table beside him. She could feel the question coming.

“What’s wrong Pax?” She looked up for a second. _He honestly has no clue_. She sauntered over to him, poring a glass of whisky. The sweet smell wafting from the glass, she held it to his lips, and watched the muscles in his throat contract and relax as he sipped. She took a sip herself, set the glass on the table, and kissed him hard.

Castiel felt himself yanked down by his tie. Suddenly his mouth was filled with the sharp liquid she had not swallowed. He swallowed and liked the bit that had spilled down his face. His eyes were wide with pleasant shock.

“You know there’s another bag of chips in there Pax.”

Pax kissed him again and ran her hands over every inch of his upper body; pulling his head back to pressed her lips to the hollow of his throat, her tongue rubbing circles in it. Her other hand slowly slid around under his jackets to tug his shirt out from his pants. Shivers raced up Castiel’s spine as her finger tips traced down his back. She felt him getting hard against her stomach and the vibrations of a soft grunt against her lips.

“This isn’t about the chips is it?”

“Damnit, Castiel.”

She pulled them off the table and led him to her bedroom, slamming the door. She immediately turned her attention to his pants. They were pooled at his ankles before he even knew what was happening. She pushed his coat and jacket off, shoved him onto the bed, and knelt between his knees in seconds.

“Pax, What is going on?” He grabbed her hands before she had a chance to open his white boxers.

“Just trust me Castiel.” She purred. He could not even see the same girl in her eyes anymore. They were dark and angry, and excited. Too much like Dean’s. He could smell her though. She was under a completely different kind of arousal. He didn’t think he would be able to push this away even if he wanted to. He let her go and leaned back on his elbows only to shoot back up when she took his half swollen dick in her mouth. She pushed him back down with one hand and teased his balls with the other, eliciting a loud cry from the angel.

“Ssshhhhh.” She whispered. “I’ll have to stop if they hear you.” He swallowed down a soft whimper. She ran the back of her fingertips down the inside of his thighs before returning to his now completely hard organ. Soon the rhythm of her mouth wasn’t enough. The angel tried to buck his hips to go a bit deeper. Pax quickly pinned him down. A soft whimper caught her attention and she looked up. The Angel’s entire body was tense. Chest heaving, he had a death grip on her sheets and was whispering in Enochian in a desperate attempt to keep quite. She loved the sight of him.

“You like this Castiel?” She said. A cold puckish grin leaked onto her face.

“Pax, what’s going on?” He breathed out.

She licked the salty precum that dripped from his tip and peeled off her t-shirt. She shifted forward and rubbed the tip of his dick down her chest between her breasts.

“Pax please!”

“But, I like you begging.”

He looked at her so confused and yet desperate for more. She stood up, grabbed a familiar small square package from the drawer next to the bed and tossed it to Castiel. He quickly ripped it open and rolled the condom over his penis. She dropped her pants and underwear and climbed on top of him.

“I guess I’ve never been jealous, Castiel.” She said, settling onto him. He was properly hard.

“What?” He groaned, but she began to move. She took him in all at once and grinded in circles, riding him slow and deep, this time allowing his hands to wander over her body. He sat up to kiss her.

“Pax.” He whimpered against the hot flesh of her neck and took her throat in his mouth. His roots hurt from her hands pulling at his hair.

“Mine.” She whispered, squeezing around him every time she pulled up. He reached to massage her clit only for her to quickly swat his had away.

“Not this time Angel.” She pecked his lips and pushed him onto his back again and sped up the pace.

“Pax… Fuck, I’m… I’m OH MY GOD.” She felt him prepare to cum and quickly pulled completely out of him and leaned over him. He gave a sharp loud cry.

“Ssshh… Not yet.” Slow torture. That’s what it was. She was torturing him. Now she had the wandering hands. Every inch of the Castiel’s perfect vessel she had to touch and lick. His chest bore the brunt of her lips revenge. Big purple hickies everywhere her lips landed.

“My angel.”

“Pax… please.”

She gave a short chuckle and climbed back on top of him. This time she didn’t let him touch her.

Man, he was hard. Pax had to actively fight off her own orgasm. But, Castiel needed see how good he already had it. No waitress had this kind of talent. She loved this position too. Hands pinned to his sides, Castiel had nothing to do but gaze at her entirely exposed body bouncing on top of him, hair and breasts flopping everywhere. It was electrifying. Her naked body that exposed to him.

Hopefully Sam and Dean had passed out by now because Castiel was about to bust. He bucked his hips and cursed in Enochian between breaths. All the sudden, the angel stiffened and moaned, light flashed from his eyes for less than a blink.

She paused. _Fuck, that’s new_.

“Did you just cum Castiel?”

“Yes, I- I did.”

“Your grace flashed. You’ve never done that before.”

“I’ve never climaxed like that before.” He panted.

Pax smirked. Her work here was done.

She dismounted him, but before she could get up to grab her underwear, he wrapped his arms around her and shoved her on the bed and hovered over her, both her wrists pinned above her in one of his palms.

“Nuh, uh.” He panted

Before she could resist his fingers were in her.  Twisting and curling without mercy.

“FUCK.” Is all she could get out.

“Its your turn.” He growled, pushing a little deeper into her. His lips swallowed her groans as they rode out her release.

“Mine.” Pax whispered again as he gently pulled his fingers away. He carefully slipped the condom off, threw it away, and collapsed next to her, wrapping his arms around her.

“I’m not sure I understand.” He panted. “Who have _you,_ of all people, to be jealous of?” He said into her neck. The waitress’s number was completely gone from his hand.

“ _My_ Angel.” She whispered. Softly, like he was ever so perfect at, he placed short tender kisses all over her neck and face.

“Eeeeeehhh Castiel that tickles!” He chuckled and held her closer.

The sound of soft kisses and rustling sheets were the only sounds now.

**Author's Note:**

> eh... not my best but might as well post. Thanks for reading!


End file.
